


Lily

by Midaresneku



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M, Fluff, These two deserve more love, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midaresneku/pseuds/Midaresneku
Summary: Nagamasa gives Oichi his usual gift and she has no idea how to react.
Relationships: Azai Nagamasa/Oichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a weird image I found of Nagamasa and Oichi's stage play actors. Proof that I can't write a serious scene without making it weird at the end.

“Ichi.”

“Na-Nagamasa-sama?”

“Take it.”

“...Hmm?”

Nagamasa, clad in his silver and red armor, had his face (which was probably a hundred degrees right now) turned away and arm outstretched. In his fingers was a single white lily - beautiful from its thin, graceful stem to its snow-colored petals.

Oichi stared at it. It was pretty, yes, but… why? Before she had met him, back when she still remained beside her brother, she had seen flowers like them, far away from the windows of the castle she almost never left. All she knew about them were that they were pretty, they would sometimes bloom, and they would wilt immediately after. But she’d never had one so close to her curious eyes before, and she was at a complete loss for what to do. 

Because what  _ does  _ one do when given a freshly picked flower? 

It had never happened to her before. In a time that seemed very distant, her brother’s wife had shyly offered him a camellia blossom. It represents love, she had said. It represents my adoration and utter devotion to you, Kazusa-no-suke-sama. 

Had Nagamasa decided to give her the lily for the same reason? He didn’t say anything - he  _ wasn’t _ saying anything, but the redness on the tips of his ears were alarmingly obvious. Did this mean that she was right? Perhaps she should ask. 

“Is this flower… for Ichi?” 

“W-What do you think?” he stammered, taking care to avert her gaze. 

“Just… just take it already.”

Just take it already. How? Her mind wandered some more and, by chance, found another distant memory; one of Ranmaru gleefully entering her brother’s room and boasting of his latest achievements. Her brother had given the boy a rare smile and put  _ something _ into his outstretched palm - something small and colorful which he later began to eat by the handful, looking as if he had experienced the ultimate bliss…

Nagamasa could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He’d look back, but he was…  _ no!  _ He  _ hated _ the way even more blood rushed to his face at the mere thought of it.  _ Why _ hadn’t Ichi taken the lily yet? He had seen it in a castle garden and leapt off his horse immediately just because he knew he had to acquire it for her. It was reminiscent of her in so many ways - its strength amongst its wilting companions, its shining purity, its beauty alone… He had negotiated with the castle lord (fairly of course) for  _ hours  _ just so he could have it - just so Ichi could have it. So  _ why _ hadn’t she taken it?

Taking a deep breath - and steeling himself - Nagamasa turned his head. “Ichi, I’m giving you this lily because I - ”

He stopped. Ichi looked up, a single petal in her mouth. “Yes, Nagamasa-sama?”

“...What are you doing?”

With a soft smile, Oichi continued to nibble at the lily he was holding, the way a bird would eat out of their owner’s palm. 

“Is this not the reason Nagamasa-sama has given Ichi a flower?” she somehow managed to ask all the while. “Is Ichi not supposed to do this?”

Azai Nagamasa could only stare at his wife. His beloved wife, eating a flower as if that were the most normal thing in the world. He had never felt more confused.

But he was confused in a good way nonetheless. It didn’t matter, he thought, that Ichi might be a little unfamiliar with… well, everything. It didn’t matter, because whatever happened he would stay by her side and guide her. Not that he’d be able to do it without blushing furiously, though he hated to admit it. 

But he would try with all his heart. 


End file.
